swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Diness Imler
Diness Imler is located in Theed Palace at waypoint -5450 4680 Pilot Missions Escort the RSF Scanner (Note) At this point you must gain 1.000.000 to reach the next skillbox Escort the RSF Scanner Endor system Travel to Endor system and meet the RSF Scanner ship (a Tier 4 Transport) at the rendezvous waypoint. You can escort it and protect it from an attack of: * 3 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Agressor". -- Note: The path of this escort leads right through a group of 4 Tier 4 Pirates and it starts near the Evil Tyrants T3/4 ship spawn point. After this you will receive your next mission: Escort the imperial Official Escort a Tier 4 Lambda shuttle against: * 4 Tier 4 Rebel A-wing's. * 3 Tier 4 Rebel X-wing's. Then you can return to Theed Palace. Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * A level 8 MandalMotors "Q Series" Booster . Recover Industrial Cargo from the Mining Freighter (Note) At this point you must gain 1.000.000 to reach the next skillbox Recover Industrial Cargo from the Mining Freighter Endor system Travel to the given waypoint and Disable reactor from a: * 1 Tier 4 Heavy Freighter (unarmed) After this just "Inspect it" until Inspection result says it contains "Industrial Cargo". Then you can "Dock" it to retrieve the shipment. Immediately after this you will be attacked by a Surprise attack, this is your second mission. -- Note: you may have to destroy the freighter if it has a bogus cargo. Also the mining guard escort will likely go agro. Survive the Black Sun attack You will be attacked by: * 5 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". Destroy all of them. Once you cleared the area you will receive a new mission: Patrol for the Black Sun Presence You receive a Patrol route to follow... Until you detect multiple hyperspace signatures... Survive the Black Sun attack Destroy all your opponent: * 7 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". After this you will be ready to return to Diness Imler. Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * A level 8 Borstel Disruptor weapon. Deliver Imperial Goods You will need to Gain 1,000,000 XP in order to train at this point. Deliver Imperial Goods Yavin system You can hyperjump to Yavin "Ferrous Aurora" to be closer to your rendezvous waypoint. Just Dock with the Imperial Heavy Freighter to retrieve the Imperial goods. You can then go to the rendezvous waypoint to meet and Dock with the "Imperial Transport". You will be attacked on your way and while Docking by waves of 3 to 4: * Tier 4 Rebel A-Wing. I suggest you dock as fast as possible to avoid having too many fighters against you. When you have delivered the Imperial goods you may destroy all rebel ships or hyperjump to another Yavin hyperjump point to pursue your next mission: -- Note: If you do not hyper away or destroy the A-wings that spawn, they -will- follow you to the Black Sun Assault Portion of the mission group. Since the Patrol will not start until you cross the first point, take the time to disable, destroy / escape them. Fly a Decoy Patrol This is a classic Patrol mission until you receive your next mission: Intercept a Black Sun Assault You need to keep position around the given waypoint and destroy all attacking waves: : 1st wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". : 2nd wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". :3rd wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". :4th wave: * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 5 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". :5th wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". :6th wave: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". :7th wave: * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 5 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". :8th wave: * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 5 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". Once you cleared the area you would be ready to return to Theed. -- Note: The pace of this mission is much slower than many of the assault / survival missions in the other Squadrons. Don't let the RSF spacial chatter throw you, you have plenty of time to disable / kill the ships before the next wave comes in. Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * A level 8 Armek "Plasma Web" Shield Generator. Assist the RSF Forces Assist the RSF Forces You will need 1,000,000 XP before you are able to get this mission. Travel to the Battle location in the Yavin system (Ferrous Aurora is the closest hyperspace point) and join your RSF friends: * 2 Tier 4 Dunelizard "RSF Rawl". * 2 Tier 4 KSE Firespray "RSF Hunter". * 1 Tier 4 Z-95 "RSF Stinger". Prepare to fight the Black Sun Forces: * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". Escort the Deep Space Scan Ship Head to the rendezvous waypoint and escort the RSF Scan ship against waves of Black Sun: : 1st wave: * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 5 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". : 2nd wave: * 2 Tier 5 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". * 1 Tier 5 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". Then you can head to the last mission: Final Battle Against the Black Sun Note! If you fail this mission, you won't get a second chance and lose the opportunity to receive the reward engine! (Have successfully repeated this quest twice after failing by '/escapepod yes' after dying and then going to re-get quest from Diness) As title says it is s a large scale Battle, you can meet your RSF friends at the given waypoint: * 2 Tier 4 Dunelizard "RSF Rawl". * 2 Tier 4 KSE Firesray "RSF Hunter". * 3 Tier 4 Z-95 "RSF Stinger". * 3 Tier 5 X-wing "RSF Ace". And soon will arrive the Black Sun Forces: * 2 Tier 4 Assault Gunboat "Black Sun Terminator". * 2 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber" * 2 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". * 3 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". Once all are destroyed you can return to Diness Imler for your reward: Rewards: * Credits: 10000 credits * A level 8 Haor Chall Military Grade Engine After this last mission Diness Imler will ask you to see Grand Admiral Niall Declann for your next assignment. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:RSF Squadron Category:Naboo NPCs